Blaze's Family Reunion
by june2021
Summary: One day when Blaze is doing chores she unsuspectingly receives a letter from her unknown sister,Flare. The letter happens to be an invitation asking her to come to a family reunion. Silver and later Cream help accompany Blaze to a freak show called her family. ON HIATUS/To be rewritten!
1. Chapter 1 The Invite to the Reunion

Who am I, you asked? I'm "Blaze the cat" if you didn't know, the princess of the 'Sol tribe."  
Of course if you did know me you would understand I wouldn't exactly embrace friendliness a simple 'hello' is how I operate.

Truthfully I keep my mind off the subject of family and friends that way it won't cloud my mind from my responsibilities such as watering my garden flowers. Actually I received my mail today while doing this specific chore when, a surprise messenger handed me a letter which smelled of a cheap perfume.

It read:

Dear Blazey,

How are you Cuz'in [Cousin?]

Just kidding with the slang but, it is I your prettier sister "Flare."

"We meaning "Andrew [My newest boyfriend] and I are helping the entire family set up a marvelous reunion. Mother and father would love for you to attend this year since the reunion is next week and get more social while you're at it!

With Love and Beauty,

_**Flare**_

A family reunion, what a shock? For all my years I never knew I had family less alone an obviously conceited sister.

"Hey Blaze what's up?" my friend Silver asked as he stepped next to me careful not to step on the flowers in my garden.

"I have a family reunion to go to next week." I explained.

"No, offence whatsoever but, I didn't know you had a family you never talked about them.

"Silver I didn't know either."

* * *

I've been saying over and over how I want to re-write "Blaze's family reunion" but, today I finally got the time. If you read the old chapter you realize the better grammar and more detail not to mention I don't call Silver "Sliver" anymore. I'm not sure if you guys get story alerted for this but, I hope you do.

Flame on and Flame out,

Desk05


	2. Chapter 2 To go or not to go

[Third Person View]

Silver glanced over Blaze's shoulder finally getting a chance to look at the 'reunion invite.'

Casually Silver asked Blaze 'when she was leaving to head to her reunion.'

Blaze raised an eyebrow Silver being his naïve self had already been convinced she had chosen to go to this "Supposedly reunion." Honestly she had expected an inquiry of questions about this event instead of him immediately decided she wanted to go.

"Silver, the real question is whether I decide to go or not."

"Well of course you have to go Blaze; I mean it's your family we're talking about." He said.

"What if this is Eggman Nega in disguise it's not like he's above sick jokes like this." Blaze tried to reason. Why couldn't Silver understand this might be a trap she thought, "If my family cared so much about me why did they wait an entire 12 years to contact me?" Eggman Nega although horribly devious wasn't very clever which would explain why a letter appeared in her mailbox so quickly and, the return address was also probably fake. The evil genius had most likely thought up the idea a couple of weeks ago for his own demented pleasure.

Blaze sure she had figured the reason for the letter was surprised at Silver's obvious flaw in her answer "Blaze, I'm positive Eggman Nega doesn't sign his letter with a smear of lipstick or has a boyfriend named Andrew" he said sarcastically

"Well Silver you know what I always say "better to be fooled than defeated."

"Oh come on Blaze you have to see your family especially your sister who cared so much to write to you" Silver stated

Blaze knew all to well what Silver really meant rolling her eyes and folding her arms she growled "You just want to know if she's pretty or not."

"Slow down I just want you to see your family and let me tag along but, if your sister's a hot that's just a bonus." Silver couldn't help but smile as he tried his hardest to look innocent.

Glancing at her letter once more she lightly laughed at Silver's failed innocent look "Remember Blaze you also have to get more social." He laughed mocking her sister's writing.

Taking the time to teased her friend back Blaze said "Fine we can go to the reunion but, only to see if Andrew's cute or not.

Silver frowned changing the subject quickly he suggested getting packed.

"This is going to take some time" Blaze thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Packing

[First Person View]

As I predicted "packing" did in fact take time.

I packed the necessities such as: spare clothes, tooth brush, journal, and my favorite ball room dress.

Anything else I deemed necessary went into a small, leather carry on bag I found in my closet.

My packing went well; I spent less than an hour. Silver however needed help on deciding on what tie he should bring along for the trip. Why he would need a tie for a family reunion I probably won't ever know. bHe may think that ties make him look hot. (They don't.)

"Silver, I think the 'blue tie' in your right hand looks good."

"Oh really, why do you say that I thought the red tie looked better?" He asked me curious.

I laughed, Silver hadn't noticed yet. "Well, Silver the "red tie" has a chocolate stain on the front. Unless you're trying to "attract a bear with a sweet tooth" I say no."

Silver sighed and told me sometimes I could be attentive in an annoying way. I figured he wasn't concentrating on what he said and, ignored it. Considering it wasn't true I am never annoying.

But, as always Silver can never stay too mad at me and, resumed back to his old, jolly self in a matter of minutes.

"Blaze, I'm all packed now come see." He said cheerfully.

I looked at my bed there were 4 suitcases packed to the brim. Oh crystal chandeliers! Silver thinks we're going to be gone for years.

I had better let him down easy "Silv, you can't pack that much stuff. The most we will probably be gone is 2 weeks."

Silver nodded his head and, said "Fine. I guess I will only take two."

That was easier than I had expected. To be honest Silver can be stubborn at times so I'm bit surprised how easily he gave in. I thought I was going to have to persuade him to pack less but, he did it willingly on his own.

(Silver) He threw two of his suitcases on the floor. The remaining ones in his hand were moved toward my front door.

"Oh crystal chandeliers! Silver cried out of pure frustration his suitcase had opened from being filled with too many items.

I gave Silver a hand by picking up socks, jackets, and even a pair of underwear YUCK!

I knew the reason why Silver's suitcase wasn't fitting properly. However I knew he wouldn't like it when I said "Silver, you have to take something out"… I sighed I knew what had to be done "Rikki has to go."

"Rikki" was Silver's strangely purple stuffed animal, cat. He always brought Rikki with him when he was traveling he said it brought him good luck. I knew Rikki meant a lot to Silver partly because his cousin Verdona had given it to him but, he was just going to have to understand it couldn't come with him.

"No problem Blaze I'm not a baby Rikki can leave." I noticed Silver was trying to be brave but I suspected him to be secretly scared.

I slowly lifted Rikki off his pile of socks. The suitcase closed easily. The minute I turned around I saw Silver take Rikki and put it behind his back.

Oh crystal chandeliers, Silver needs to grow up.


	4. Chapter 4 Rikki! Has to go!

[TPV] (Third Person View)

Blaze the cat was utterly tired. It seemed that the letter her sister sent her caused nothing but, chaos and tiresome packing. However she couldn't help but feel anxious about the trip to see a family she never knew or heard of. It was like Christmas morning only you didn't know if Santa gave you presents or not.

She wondered what Silver though of this whole ordeal so she asked "Silver, what do you think my family will be like? They could be exactly like me or completely different in every way."

"What? I thought you didn't even want to see your family? It was I, who convinced you to go in the first place. Remember you argued with me about going for hours." Silver said.

Hmmph! Silver was being downright rude to her… or was he. It was true she had protested about going but, this was her family after all. She had every right to argue about going or not considering that was a worthy question. Now she _very much_ wanted to see her family out of curiosity and maybe a little pride.

After a couple of minutes of silence Silver cleared his throat nervously and said "Hey, um Blaze is that the pizza man at the door? I think the pizza I ordered should be here now.'

"Silver, the pizza man came over an hour ago. Why do you think we're eating pizza now?" Blaze said sarcastically rolling her eyes she knew what he was doing.

Blaze still deciding to play along with Silver kept talking "I mean yes, Silver I think the pizza man is here but, I think I may have dropped something "underneath the table."

Silver's head began to play ping-pong with his thoughts. A part of him would ask "Does Blaze know Rikki's under the table?" while the other considerably mean part of him would counter with "No, Blaze isn't that smart."

What did Silver say? Or more importantly what did he do? The answers to those questions are "nothing." Silver was still trying to locate his precious stuffed animal with his feet from beneath.

"OW! Silver why in the "crystal chandeliering world" did you kick me! Answer me!" Blaze yelled. She wasn't in a good mood to begin with after Silver confronted her about "the reunion thing" and, now he was kicking her.

Silver changed the subject "Hey Blaze let me reach under the table and get it for you..." he begun to say before Blaze found Rikki.

"BLAZE!"

Silver grabbed Rikki from Blaze and, attempted to run across the room to try and stuff Rikki into his suitcase again. Blaze ran behind him screaming "Rikki can't come!"

Finally reaching him Blaze pulled on his suitcase while he did the same. It resulted in a tug-a-war each person waiting for the other to give in. Eventually the suitcase itself broke open. Flying socks, jackets, and yuck again underwear smothered Blaze up to her neck.

"Where are you, Rikki?" Silver frantically looked everywhere for it.

Blaze emerged from the pile of clothes she was in; she found Rikki was next to her. " I have Rikki not that you cared about my health!" out of a fit of anger Blaze threw the purple stuffed, cat at Silver's head. Unfortunate for her, Silver caught it which only angered her more.

'Stop this terrible behavior at once!' Blaze scolded herself inside her mind. She was acting idiotic with so much yelling and snapping at Silver. So what if he took a stuffed animal everywhere he traveled he was her "best friend." She calmed down immediately and thought of something _reasonable_ to say.

"Silver, you can take "Rikki" with us to the reunion provided you carry my bags and yours to and from the airport. She said this proudly she was glad she was able to negotiate like any princess would with a friend like Silver.

Silver agreed carrying Rikki tighter to his chest fur. He suggested they take a bus to "Traveler's delight" a place for traveling supplies such as 'suitcases' which was something he needed at the moment. As the two locked Blaze's house door and proceeded to the nearest bus stop Blaze grabbed Rikki.

"Oh yeah Silver I will keep Rikki until we get to the airport ok." Blaze ran ahead before Silver could protest.


	5. Chapter 5 Brett and Sliver's Revenge

[FPV]

Silver huffed madly but said nothing about my choice

We were going to "Traveler's Delight" which was store for people who traveled a lot it had things like suitcases which was in this case what Silver needed

As Silver and I walked to the bus , I noticed there were only 2 seats, thinking nothing of it I began walking to one of the empty seats

A male lion stood in front of me blocking the way to the empty seat I was heading towards

"Excuse, me is something wrong?" I asked

" My name's Brett the lion and I notice you looking for a seat"He said cockily

I really didn't want to sit next to some guy named Brett number one he was eating some type of cheesy snack while he was talking and number two he was flexing his muscles toward me to impress me

I panicked ... "Sorry, I would love to but I'm sitting... with my boyfriend ... SILVER!"

"What!" Silver exclaimed with a tweak of delight in his voice

I eyed him a look that said " Just work with me!"

Silver decided this was his time for revenge or to utterly humiliate me.

Because he put his arm around me to drag me closer he knew I would blush ,I'm guessing this was a comeback for taking away "Rikki"

"So my loving Girlfriend what restaurant should I take you to" He laughed looking at my red face

Why, not the "Let go of me!" I hear they have a great special on "I will destroy you Silver! Plus it comes with a free slice of pizza" I screamed at him

He withdrew his hand from around me and finally sat down

Brett sadly looked at me , he made a dirty look at Silver before kissing my hand

I smiled before taking my hand back to my side, now that Brett was gone I might finally be able to do some thinking about this reunion thing.

I took the seat up to Silver hoping buying a new suitcase wouldn't be hard

"Right?" Hoping I wouldn't wrong on this


	6. Chapter 6 We're going to the reunion now

[TPV]

Getting a suitcase for Silver was fairly easy, Silver had even found one large enough to carry Rikki and all his other clothes inside as well.

Of course Silver was still keeping his promise but it made him feel better to know Rikki would be in safe hands or suitcase when Blaze gave it back to him.

Getting on the bus was also was easier ,Brett had left by the time they returned, the only challenge was getting the huge suitcase Silver insisted on buying on the bus

But, when they returned to Blaze's home things began strangely......

Their small friend "Cream the rabbit," was standing next to an overly- large parrot

"Who are you ?" Blaze asked the parrot without a proper greeting

"Hi Blaze! That's Mister. Celadon" Cream said speaking up for him

"How do you do Princess Blaze?" Celadon said with a tip of his yellow hat

"Fine. Why are you here?' Blaze said bluntly

" Mister and Miss The Cat, requested I bring you to the airport in the limo you are completely unaware of behind you"

Sure enough there was a slightly purple limo behind Blaze

"Hey where's Silver?" She said having forgot about her friend

"Blaze I'm in the limo this thing is tight!" Silver screamed from inside

Blaze rolled her eyes Silver was always using slang "Let me see how tight the limo is..." she mimic

She look through the clear windows of the limo to see Silver was literally telling the truth

"Blaze" Cream said tugging at Blaze's robe "I think Silver's in pain"

Silver looked like a pretzel , She couldn't help but laugh

"Princess Blaze sorry to interrupt your burst of joy, but your family requests to see you **now" **Celadon said trying to get Blaze's attention

"Right now?!"

"Yes Princess immediately' He repeated

Blaze wasn't quite ready to leave yet she wanted to tell her friends that she was leaving and she still had to finish her chores

"Mr. Celadon I can't go right now" She tried to explain

"But Blaze you have to, otherwise how can I go to your reunion" Cream said still tugging on Blaze's robe

"Cream how do you even know about this reunion ?" She asked questionably

"Mister. Celadon told me when he arrived at your house, I happened to be here trying to drop off some fresh bake cookies" Cream said

"It's settled you two are going" Celadon said as he pushed Cream and Blaze up against a crammed Silver

Celadon threw Blaze and Silver's suitcases inside with a small yellow purse of Cream's inside the seat upfront next to him

Without any objection Celadon started driving off headed toward the airport

That settled it Blaze, Silver, and Cream were going to a family reunion

"_**Blaze's Family Reunion."**_


	7. Chapter 7 Midnight

[FPV]

Here we are at midnight in a over cramped limousine.

When I first imagined meeting my family as a little girl for the first time in years I thought I would be in a carriage like Cinderella's, airplane, or even carried by my maids and servants of course at the time I was little and didn't know about life's **many** ups and downs.

I'm the only one awake thanks to Mister. Celadon as Cream calls him.

Everytime some car cuts in front of him at a spotlight he hangs his feathery head out the window and yells " You morons! Can't you see I must deliever the Princess to her family!'

Somehow Cream has managed to snuggle up beside my arm and Silver.... has managed to fall asleep although his left foot goes over his right shoulder and his left arm goes straight inside his mouth he seems to be sleeping peacefully from what I see.

Since I can't find any slumber of my own, I keep reading the letter my sister sent me a week ago.

I imagine what my sister might look like, I can't even think if I have more siblings.

"Mister. Celadon?" I ask "Are we almost there?"

"Shut up! You lousy road hog!" Mister Celadon snapped

I gasped alittle startled at what he said but re-gained composure quickly.

"Princess Blaze... I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me... please forgive me" He said hanging his head down next to the steering wheel

"No need for an apology I just want to know are we there yet?" I told him

"Princess Blaze it's past midnight you need your rest I will wake you when we arrive" He ushered me off the subject

If Cream and Silver could fall asleep I could too, I glanced at the letter my sister sent one last time before dozing off.


	8. Chapter 8 Airport part1

[TPV]

"Princess wake up!"

PRINCESS BLAZE!

Blaze looked around confused, where was she?

"Princess Blaze we have arrived at the airport"

Oh now she remembered she was with her friends and Mr. Celadon at the airport ready to go to a family reunion.

"Where's Cream and Silver?" She yawned

"I'm right here Blaze, I hope you had a nice sleep you slept the entire way here" Cream said

"But, where's Silver?"

At that exact moment Silver came with a silly grin on his face, 5 tickets to a flight to "New Mobius," and Rikki under his left arm.

"What happened?" Mister Celadon asked " It took you about a hour to get the tickets and why are there 5 there's only 4 of us."

"Sorry but, I just got that flight attendant's phone number" Silver smiled

Blaze grabbed the yellow sticky note from Silver's hand and read what it said.

"**Here's a website to a good therapist....**

"Silver this is a website address for people who need mental help, in other words she thought you were creepy and needed a therapist."

Blaze explained to him as nicely as possible for fear of hurting his feelings.

"That still doesn't explain the extra ticket" Mister Celadon reminded them.

"Oh..... its for my...... sister... Silvia?" Silver lied

Silver's ping-pong heart returned to him immediately

"Do they realized Silvia doesn't exist?" Ping asked

"No, they're too stupid to figure it out" Pong would meanly remarked again.

"Silver you don't have a sister." Blaze said

"But Blaze didn't know she had a family!"

"Keep talking Silver, and your be as crisp as Barbecue!" She threaten

During all this commotion Cream simply walked up to Silver and pull 1 of the 5 tickets

"Mister Celadon what does this say?" She asked

"Let's have a look.... gate 3.... New Mobius.... on it seems someone scribbled the name Rikki poorly on the back"

"Silver...."

Cream interrupted Blaze knowing she would probably claw his eyes out _literally _"Blaze we should take our seats before the flight takes off."

"Agreed" Everyone said unanimously


	9. Chapter 9 Airport part2

[FPV]

Cream dragged me by the shoulder while the others followed. I never thought she would be so strong.

We passed the lower class level as we made our way to the first class seats.

Apparently on the 'Mobius Freeways' everything had to be in tip-top order.

While only Silver had to go under a humiliating strip search we kept going with any care.

The seats were plastered with fake gold every mintute on the double, the ceiling was glittered with sparkles whereas the back seats glittered with gum from celebrities, and lastly the seats had built in air conditioning vents to each person's own pleasure.

"Magnificent, Princess Blaze may I escort you to your seat." Mr. Celadon asked politely

I nodded my head and made our way to the seats.

3 seats exact I took the middle, Mr. Celadon took my right, and Silver got the left side.

The only seat left was next to a musclebound blue koala.

I heard they have nasty tempers, Cream trembled with fear anyone with a brain would be afraid of that guy but for a little 6/7 year old they would be half dead with fear.

"Ma... ma... ma Mister Cela...Don can we switch seats." She asked him still shaking, from the look of it her hands looked pretty sweaty.

" Sorry, Miss Cream but I must be seated with Princess Blaze for I'm her body guard now."

I looked at Cream the pilot had said we would be taking off in 5 minutes and she still had no seat. She would be too big to sit in my lap and I would feel guilty to send her to the back.

Hmmm.....

Silver seemed quite comfortable in his chair I'm sure he wouldn't mind switching seats with her.

" Silv, why don't you switch places with little Cream she seems scared." I was sure good reasoning would make Silver say yes.

Silver swung his head around and saw the scary koala smile at him.

" Blazey why don't you switch seats with Cream you can take that guy down if anything happens.

Silver could be such a jerk sometimes ,I guess I would have to fix this.

I grabbed Silver as Cream had done me earlier and met face to face with the Koala.

" Hello I'm Blaze the cat and Silver," I gestured my hand toward him " would like to sit by you sir"

" Sure baby your friend can sit by me for a smooch." The koala winked an eye at me.

I had to control myself not to throw up "baby,smooch, and winking" who did he think he was.

Silver totally read my mind as he stepped up closer to the Koala I stood behind him.

" Now you listen to me! I don't care how attractive Blaze is! You can't talk to a lady that way." With a direct hit of his glove Silver had knocked the koala whose name he hadn't said down.

"Wow! Silver either you're really strong or that's Brett in a costume."

" I thought those muscles looked fake." He mumbled to himself

"Well Silver we don't have much time, so you and Brett should be sitting down now" I waved at Silver and ran off to my seat Cream was already in Silver's spot.

" We'll be taking off in 1 minute" The pilot said on the intercom.

We were really leaving I was going to meet my family soon!


	10. Postcards 1

[TPV]

"Excuse me Princess Blaze I took the liberty of clearing your mailbox before we left so you may read them while we're in flight" Mr. Celadon smiled as he handed the letters to Blaze.

Blaze looked it over quickly and decided to open Amy's letter first.

Grabbing a pen and some paper she began to reply.

--

Dear Amy,

I received your letter I'm sorry to say I won't be coming to your Irish clog dancing

Recital.

I barely knew you were Irish, when did this occur?

You asked me how I was in the 2nd paragraph of your letter and I must say I feel

" Awad."

I already know you will ask so I won't even bother waiting "Awad," isn't a real word but that's how I'm feeling.

Awesome+Bad= Awad

Like any other day I was doing chores when I received a letter from my sister "Flare."

I never even knew I had a sister less alone a family.

She wrote a lot of useless things but she caught my interest when she said I had been invited to a family reunion.

A lot of things happened during this period of time debating whether to go or not, getting suitcases, and Rikki.

But those things aren't important the real thing is somehow Cream,Silver, and my supposedly Butler/Limo Driver/Body Guard Mister Celadon have all gotten mixed up in this.

My brain hurts just thinking of how hectic this is yet I feel a peak of joy and AWESOMENESS!!!

Sorry, I have been hanging out with Silver too much.

Before I close this letter out I have to say a few things regarding your letter.

First I'm sure Sonic isn't proposing to marry you anytime soon especially on Valetines day, Next I hope the new chao you caught will stop trying to kill you and Lastly I'm happy you and Sally are getting along.

Sincerely,

_Blaze the Cat_


End file.
